Lost without Sato
by Girl-Lover-and-Beyond
Summary: Republic City is in a state of peace after the incident with Amon. Everyone has gone on with their own lives, healing and growing stronger. Korra is happily situated on Air Temple island with her boyfriend Mako and the rest of the gang. However one person she thought would always be there to support her is gone and the Avatar won't stop until she finds her again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I wrote this fanfic ages ago and I've decided to upload this fanfic becasue this is a writing webstie. I have other chapters however I intend to go over and fix then up before I add them. I did it in first person and couldn't be bothered changing it to third so yeah. I know this chapter is really short so are the others but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Chapter 1: Recapping**

**Korra P.O.V**

I don't know what's happening to me?

I mean I have everything. I'm the strongest woman, no, the strongest person in the whole world. I'm the Avatar that saved Republic City from the deadliest most horrifying man I've met that wished to control it, to equalise the world I've been born to protect. I'll never forget the abominable feeling that surged through my veins making my body burn with agonising pain as he temporarily blocked my bending. I'll never forget him, how can you forget someone so, intimidating and powerful. Sure he might still be out there but if he ever shows himself again I'll be ready for him. With my friends, family and the city behind me I can do anything.

My air bending has improved immensely along with my other elements. Tenzin isn't working me as hard now since the commotion with Amon but he still won't let me slack off which is understandable. I've matured spiritually, intellectually and physically over the 3 long years after the incident with Amon. He's letting me develop at my own pace now that the city isn't getting equalized and in no immediate danger. Everyone who had their bending taken away I gave back and for the moment the city is at peace.

Me?

I'm happy, I have Mako and we've been dating for 3 years now. Bolin has a new girlfriend who finds him both hilarious and very, very attractive. It would be nice however if they would refrain from making me want to burn my eyes out every time I want to swim on Air Temple island or go for a late night snack.

Tenzin and Pema are happy with their children and knew baby boy, Rohan. Pema found out unsurprisingly during changing his nappy that her boy is indeed a strong air bender. Lin visits regularly for the kids but also to spend time with her old friend and new friend, Pema, I know big surprise right? She has also reclaimed her rightful place as police city chief which is a relief, no one can replace her. We all live on the island together as one big family and it's great, except for Asami.

I can't tell you how she is because ever since the incident with Amon was resolved she just left, left without saying goodbye. I remember late at night, most her belongings missing and as I vigorously searched I found her already gone. That night I felt betrayed, very hurt, making my heart sink.

I don't know why but something deep inside me wants her around, wants her back. I want her to tell me she believes in me, laugh with me like we use too. Hold me in the cold nights where all that plagued my mind was nightmares of Amon. She'd whisper sweet reassurances in my ear and comfort me, make me feel safe. It's been three long years since her disappearance. As I've gathered it seemed I was the only one that truly cared, that truly missed her. Sure everyone showed worry and concern in their own way but all was forgotten of the beautiful raven haired woman weeks later.

Not to me though.

I searched for her. Visited her mansion that her uncle, Kanji Sato has taken over, her butler explained that she hasn't been around since she left to air Temple Island and after the discovery of her father being an equalist. I tried persistently for months going to her mansion, her favourite race tracks, clothes and beauty stores and food joints yet there was no trace. Eventually Mako and everyone told me to let her go, if she didn't want to be found then that's her choice, she'll come back when she's ready.

I feared that time would never come and for three long years it hasn't.


	2. Chapter 2: Sunshine

**Chapter 2 everyone! I've fixed everything up and will continue to do so. Again I apologize for how short my chapters are. I have a thing for not wanting to write long ones worrying I might bore people. Anyway please tell me what you think of my story, give me ideas if you'd like, positive criticism please, thank you. **

**Chapter 2: Sunshine**

**Korra's P.O.V**

I watched the sun rise elegantly from behind the large buildings that looked as if they could touch the sky, giving a start to a new day. A sigh escaped my mouth creating a puff of cold early morning air as I had to practice my bending, today I chose water.

I stood, breathing deeply in and slowly out, I calmed my body letting my muscles relax as I lifted my arms making the water bend to my will. I twisted and turned being extra careful and precise to ensure my posture and form was perfect. My body flowed gracefully with my genetic element just like I was dancing. I wanted to be accurate today. I felt the connection with my element as I engulfed myself with it, letting the shiny liquid dance around me, hugging me as I stood in contempt. That's when she popped into my head.

My crystal shot open with a blank expression before a little frown spread across my tanned face. With a slow breath out I dropped my arms making the water lifeless, unmovable yet again as it crashed to the ground with a disappointed splash that its master had cut its strings. I felt the sun begin to slowly touch my caramel skin, giving me the warmth I needed at the moment and I continued to stay there, basking in the suns love.

"There you are, I was looking for you" a familiar voice broke the comfortable silence but I didn't mind.

Knowing who was behind me I didn't turn and just smiled "I couldn't really sleep so I decided to just warm up for the day" I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist caringly, feeling his body press in my back with the warmth I needed that the sun couldn't provide.

"I could help with that" Mako offered as he rested his chin on my chestnut hair with a contempt smile. I lifted my hand to stroke his cheek lovingly, resting the other on his arms that were locking us together.

"Don't want to get too comfortable out here aye Mako?" I teased as I turn to smirk up at him with a wink which makes him blush a little before smirking also.

"Breakfast sounds good for the moment yeah?" Mako asks but knew my answer already.

I twirl around in his arms still wrapped around me to face him, wrapping my own arms around his neck with a large smile "Carry me there, to the kitchen my knight!" I giggled, jumping on him happily, pointing in the direction of the kitchen happily. Yes I know sometimes I just couldn't help myself and acted childish, but now and again wasn't that bad right?

Mako stumbled a little but gained his balance before smiling "Anything my princess wants, but no mango juice so early in the morning" Mako playfully warned as he descended towards the kitchen holding me bridal style.

I pouted whilst crossing my arms "Awwww you're no fun" Mako looked down at me with a glint in his golden eyes "I wouldn't say that … you looked like you were having fun last night" A blush covers my face before playfully punching his shoulder "Uncalled for!" Mako just laughs before leaning down to kiss me.

Our lips connected in a quick, innocent peck which increases in passion after I feel his tongue entered my mouth eagerly with given permission. A moan escapes me, a blush tinging my cheeks as he knew how to work his tongue against mine to turn me on. I gently grip his short soft black hair as he holds me close.

That's when it happened.

I felt this deep sinking, stinging sensation inside me. It twists in disgust like this moment, me and Mako was wrong despite me I believing we are nothing but perfect together.

When I fluttered my eyes closed for the strangest reason I imagined Asami was the one kissing me and my heart skipped a beat.


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving

**I'm going to try get all my chapters on here before the night ends! I think the chapters are slowly getting longer but oh well. Anyway here is Asami! Also I might not post anything new for awhile due to study but I hope to continue writing for everyone! ^^**

Chapter 3: Leaving

**Asami P.O.V**

I can't stay here anymore, it's too much.

Quickly but also as quietly as possible, I pack my things into a large suite case only taking what I needed. I dressed myself in my usual clothing of black top, dark red coat and long pants with boots to match before unlocking the door to leave.

However the strange feeling to turn around made me look back into the dark room. My eyes now adjusted to the inky darkness to unconsciously focus on the girl spread on the bed with a peaceful smile on her face. Seeing her so relaxed and adorable brought a smile to my face, a painful smile at that. The moon's rays danced along her beautiful features making her so angelic and surreal in my eyes and I couldn't stop staring. The one person I wanted to get away from was convincing me to stay without even trying. She wasn't even awake yet she was casting her spell on the raven haired beauty, what power she held over her.

Without meaning too I drop my things quietly to the ground, moving so to stand directly in front the sleeping girl. I probably sound like some kind of stalker right now but I just couldn't divert my eyes, something deep inside me, something very strong was pulling me towards her. I bend down without a second thought to press my lips to her forehead. The warmth given to me from that one simple, small contact spread first to my lips before proceeding throughout my body. I stroke her hair softly before an exhausted sigh leaves my mouth. I finally realized it.

Leaving her without saying goodbye wasn't going to be as easy as I had predicted. Recently she and I have been growing closer and more comfortable with each other over the past couple weeks and to just leave, to leave her behind.

Would she be hurt if I left?

Countless times I have tried to leave, in the middle of the night, complete silence and the cold midnight air cuddling my body. Yet I would always turn back in the doorway, captivated by the sleeping woman that I shared a room with. Unable to see life without her cocky smile, her pure innocent eyes and confident nature, how could I leave such a gorgeous woman? Because of her qualities I'd get trapped every time.

However this time was going to be different I had to leave, I had to escape no matter how much I wanted to stay, to stay with her. Using the last of my determination I retracted my hand that happily stroked her soft hair. The urge to just unpack, dress back into my sleep wear and cuddle against her was intense. In that moment all I wanted was to forget about my feeling to just indulge myself a little longer however, I would also slowly break from my passionate feelings for the Avatar. To wake up every day to witness her kiss, hug and console in someone who didn't deserve her, that person being my x boyfriend was too much, even for the great successful Sato.

I bite my bottom lip before standing to walk quietly out the door, grabbing my bags along the way. I give one final, longing glance over my back to take in her form one last time "Goodbye Korra …"

I was gone.

**XXX**

The wind howled outside as the fresh sea water clashed with the metal of the ship. I had left, yes the realization that'd I'd left Air Temple Island was still creeping up on me.

I left her.

Tear escaped, trailing down my pale cheeks. I had to squint and close my eyes in an attempt to stop them, despite my efforts however they continued fall continuously. Somewhere deep inside me hope sparked giving me slight hope that she was going to miss me. The short time we spent together was wonderful, they will always be precious to me but the question was would they be to her?

I've convinced myself she'll never see me the way I want, never look at me the way I look at her. Like how Mako gazes at her like she's his life, his world. I desperately longed for those eyes that shine like the clear blue sky to gaze at me like that, to hold love within them only for me. Not Mako or anyone else, it's selfish I know that but love can be selfish. I knew she would never truly look at me, never be mine and everyday became too agonisingly painful to handle with that realization.

I choke trying to hold back a sob. The happiness spent with her was the best days of her life and they were also the cause of her pain, escalating slowly to grip her heart tightly.

She would never be mine.

Trying to avoid the subject completely I begin to watch the storm brewing outside becoming stronger and more violent, roaring like the gods are angered. Inside my gut I felt something signalling something wasn't right. Since I was getting bored with my surroundings and the nature that reminded me of a certain woman I decided to explore the ship that was going to take me back home.

Home…

I don't even know if I have that anymore. I've lost my father, my only family, I've lost my confidence and self-purpose and even worse, I've willingly chosen to loose Korra.

Pushing my conflicting emotions aside I open the metal door that leads to the hall. Instantly instinct kicks it, yelling at me subconsciously that something is definitely wrong. I inspect the halls, realizing it was too quiet and too empty. Men usually walked these halls for whatever reason, fixing broken pipes or polishing the large metal walls. Yet none were heard or seen. Not to mention the captain hadn't spoken for 1 hour and that was unusual whilst traveling by bought during a storm.

Cautiously I decided to quietly sneak down the hall, better to be safe than sorry. I descended further down before my sharp ears caught the sound of a faint voice only a few metres away. The urge to investigate drew me in, deciding to pursue, like there was anything better to do.

"Is that all the cleaners and workers in this part?"

I edged quietly closer and closer, ninja style down the dark and cold hallway.

"Yes, I'm sure this is it … All that's left is to clear deck 2" a rather rough and deep voice confirmed, obviously a man. Pin pointing the slightly closed door, definitely holding the owner voice I was following inside. I calmed my breathing and with new focus, all thoughts of anything else disappeared like smoke before pressing my ear against the metal door, my gut telling me not to knock.

The sound of something ripping and a loud scream of a man echoed through the hall from behind the door making me cringe "Where is the rest of your crew?" that voice, it sounds familiar?

Curiosity takes over and fortunately I peek through a small gap left by an idiot who obviously can't close a door properly, I thank him mentally. In confusion I witness all the cleaners and workers tied up, tape covering their mouths, blind folds blinding them, trapping them in darkness.

What is going on?

"I w-will never tell y-you!" a random man spat, big mistake as the large man grabbed the smaller man's head and disgustingly snapped it effortlessly. "I can keep doing this all night … unless you commoners decide to be logical and tell us what we want to hear but luckily for me, I think you are going to keep you mouths shut yes?" he cracks his knuckles disgustingly making all the blind folded men shiver, shuffling away like mice, fear corrupting them to what they had heard.

I gulp before continuing to scan the area. I observed the man I witnessed snap the man's neck, he was very tall and wasn't small in build either, his muscles bulged out like balloons, hard balloons with pulsing veins. It was slightly disturbing how buff he was yet terrifying at the same time, I couldn't take him even with my electrical glove.

He wore a dark black suit like the chee blockers except his arms from the elbow and legs from the knee were exposed, his face still covered with mask. Seeing what I needed too I was about to act when "Have you found the girl?"

My eyes lock onto the owner of the voice, a slightly smaller yet still intimidating man standing beside the other, my face contorting in concentration as a small gap isn't much to work with.

"No but the others are searching now … tell me … why is the girl important?"

Girl?

What girl?

I shake my head, ignoring their conversation. I began to muster up a plan to stop them from doing whatever they were planning to do. With great care I took a few small steps back and when I thought I was at a safe distance I bolted eagerly towards my room. I needed my electrical glove; there was no way I could win without it, mastered marital arts skills weren't going to be of much help in this fight. A corner neared and with speed mixed with precision I skidded around the corner effortlessly however I was taken by surprise, knocked on my butt by something hard.

I glance up in annoyance. My face however turns pale at feeling a large hand grasped my shoulder roughly, pulling me abruptly with an iron grip up onto my feet. In desperation and slight fear I punch the brute multiple times in various weak spots located in the human body yet with no affect. He raises his hand.

Pain engulfs my senses now both physically and mentally as my vision begins to fail. He lets me go, allowing me to hit the ground like a rock making me grunt in pain. Blood slowly leaks across the floor, glowing from the light towards the man's feet. Another man soon appears and bends down to me but due to my fading vision and angle all I saw was his feet.

"Asami Sato … it's a pleasure…"

Unconsciousness took over and all I saw was Korra's beautiful smile slowly blurring away, disappearing from my memory.


End file.
